The Centaurs Prediction
by Khurpee
Summary: The rating may change. Harry is starting life without a godfather, and his enemy alive. Watch as Harry battles all of this with a death coming soon.
1. A sad Dinner

Title:The Centuars Prediction  
  
Chapter 1: A sad Dinner  
  
Harry walked over to his dormitory. It was 6th year, Harry was mourning and Voldemort had risen once again.  
  
Harry patted Hedwig who nibbled his finger affectionately. Then he washed her water and put some fresh water in it, heading off to dinner.  
  
"Hi Ron." Harry said. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and then at each other, shaking their heads. Harry looked at his food distastefully. "I'm not hungry guys. I'll see you at the quidditch pitch."  
  
Groaning Hermione got up and pushed Harry back into his seat. "You do this EVERY day! I am not letting you leave until you eat."  
  
Ron gasped. "But Hermione, think of the poor house elves!" he crowed in a mocking tone.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" She said, turning back to Harry. "Now eat." Harry grudgingly took a bit of his toast, and drank some pumpkin juice. He looked up at her.  
  
"Happy?" She gave him a glare, and he quickly finished the whole toast.  
  
"Good, now you can go to the pitch. I'll meet you there; I have to check something in the library really fast." Hermione picked up her books and walked to the library.  
  
"Wait up, mate!" called Ron, grabbing his broom.  
  
  
  
Hey, This is my first one so sorry if I messed up. ( I appreciate all reviews!  
  
I have the second chapter on hand I just have to re-type it, all my chapters are short. But hopefully they will get better.  
  
Hope you like! 


	2. Chapter 2: The Parcel

The Centaurs Prediction  
  
Chapter 2: The Parcel  
  
Harry walked out. It was a little windy, but all the more challenge. Ron looked at him and smiled, "Ready?" He asked.  
  
Harry shot up and poor Ron nearly fell off his broom. He really needed a nicer one.  
  
We played for an hour and a half and then Hermione joined us. Ron decided to have a little fun.  
  
"Hermione, how come you never play Quidditch yourself? Is it because Vicky doesn't like it when you play?" Hermione blushed the color of Ron's hair.  
  
"I can play!" She defiantly answered. She pulled Ron's foot out of the air and slid onto his broom. Ron toppled to the ground and Hermione gracefully floated up to where Harry was.  
  
"I'll play a game, seeker to seeker." She said. Taking position she pulled out the team snitch. Harry was a little unsure but went along with it anyway.  
  
It was quite a game. Hermione and Harry tied, and Ron sat there and gaped open-mouthed, from the bleachers, where he was still lying where he had fallen in the beginning.  
  
Harry's scar had been throbbing once again. Something was up and Harry didn't like it. Ron had noticed but Harry wasn't sure of the meaning. They had been busy talking. "Where do you reckon Snapes at?" questioned Ron.  
  
"I was told he was on a mission for the order," Harry replied. Snape had been gone for days now.  
  
Harry headed back inside the castle and walked over to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Password?" Inquired the Fat Lady.  
  
"Mystic Melon Bubble," muttered Harry. Dumbledore still had his odd taste in passwords.  
  
As he trudged over to the staircase he heard squawking sound from above. 'Hedwig?' he thought. He ran the rest of the way up to the beds.  
  
"Hedwig, what is it?" She stuck her clawed foot out at Harry. "What do you have there?" She had a box addressed to Harry in scribbled handwriting.  
  
Harry opened the box and found a note.  
  
Harry!  
I am in a hurry; something terrible has happened to the order! Dumbledore had agreed to let me take you out of school. Please take contents of the box to Firenze's tower at midnight.  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Harry looked at the note. Had somebody found out about the order? Walking over to the box, Harry looked in it to find a hastily packed doggy chew toy. Confused Harry re-read the message.  
  
'Of course!' Harry thought. 'A portkey!'  
  
He carefully placed the package under his bed and decided to study for his potions test in the meantime.  
  
Ron came in and inquired about his scar again.  
  
"Ron, something had happened, I can feel it." Harry said.  
  
"Do you think, it could be-Voldmort?" He faltered saying this last part.  
  
"Maybe, but I suspect more. Ron, don't tell Hermione, she's been so caught up I don't think she noticed. It's better if we let her study.  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that mate." Bored Ron sat next to Harry and TRIED to do some homework.  
  
"Ron, let's go to Hagrids," suggested Harry, hoping he could pass the time there.  
  
He couldn't help thinking of Lupin's letter. 'What did he mean terrible? Did they find headquarters? Could Sirius be alive.?' Harry let that last thought linger in his mind.  
  
.................  
  
Ok, so how am I??  
  
I am working on chapter 3. They get longer each time, and I am using a lot of spacing so it looks longer. ( But I need some reviews! 


	3. Hagrid's Hut

Ok, this is a short one. *starts apologizing to everybody*  
  
I have heard from a few people that I am not getting my reviews in. *Whacks computer*  
  
Kiki- Thanks for totally loving it. Your poetry whoops my butt.  
  
DancaHoney22- Thanks so much. This chapter is short, but I promise, Chapter 4 will be my longest yet! Thanks for all the tips and your suggestion to beta it.  
  
Ok guys! You all rock!  
  
Chapter 3: Hagrids Hut-A short and teeny, tiny, chapter ;)  
  
Fang bounded up to the door, barking madly. The giant of a man walked up to twosome.  
  
"'Arry! Ron! I 'ardly ever see ya 'nemore! Nice o' you ter come by." Hagrid gave them a toothy grin and led them inside.  
  
"So, how ya been? I see yer Hermione doin' her homework out by the lake every day. She really is a smart cookie, tha Hermione is."  
  
Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"She sure is Hagrid." Harry smiled.  
  
"Agh!" Ron yelled.  
  
A tiny, furry creature had crawled up Ron's legs and up to his lap.  
  
"What is it?" Ron asked shaking his body, and spinning in circles like a top in a desperate attempt to get it off.  
  
"Err, thas Holly. I got er from Dumbledore as a thank you fer helping him keep Firenze as a teacher 'ere." He smiled at the creature lovingly. "Adorable ain't she?"  
  
It was as big as a spider, furry and light brown in color. She had tiny fangs as teeth and big, black-grey eyes looking at Ron with saucers. With lot's of feet, 16, crawling all over Ron now.  
  
"AGH, get it off me!" Ron screamed.  
  
""Firenze was going to leave?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron.  
  
"Yea, said 'e felt like something would be happening 'ere and the stars forewarned Hogwarts of the Centaurs Prediction or sumthin',"  
  
Harry never believed Professor Trelawney, but he trusted Firenze. Something had to be going on.  
  
Ron was still screaming in the background.  
  
"It won't hurt yeh," Hagrid said. He got up and in one swift motion pulled it off Ron while lifting Ron into the air. Ron fell to the ground.  
  
"Ron, I need to get back to the castle." Ron brushed off his robes and walked out with Harry, staring back at Hagrid's Hut. "Bye Hagrid!" Harry yelled over his shoulder. Hagrid waved them off.  
  
"We headed up to the castle and Ron went to the dormitory to shower. Harry hit the Showers after him. By the time he was out, Ron was sound asleep.  
  
The clock read 11:26 p.m. Reaching under his bed; he pulled out the parcel, placing it on his bed. Changing into fresh robes, he grabbed his invisibility clock and tiptoed out of the dormitory with the box under his arms.  
  
He peered from the stairs, seeing if anybody was awake. The coast was clear. He walked out from the portrait, and before the Fat Lady saw him, he enveloped himself in his cloak.  
  
The climb was hard, and Harry had trouble keeping his heartbeat steady and quiet. After a tedious fifteen minutes he reached Firenzes class. Not sure of what to do, still holding the box, he searched for Firenze. No sign.  
  
Harry put the box on the ground and looked at his watch. 11:58 p.m. He lifted the chew toy out of the box, took his cloak off, placing it in the portkeys place. Then, pushing it behind some brush he looked at his watch.  
  
11:59.he awaited the moment. A second before it started a hoove appeared on the portkey, and Harry had a moment to look into Firenzes eyes before lurching off his feet and flying forward. 


End file.
